tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Andy Dingley
Hi there! Welcome to the Tractor and Construction Plant Wiki, and thank you for registering! There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll help us and make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, construction Plant, and the companies as well as related materials for shows and clubs. If you collect machines or scale models please add them to the database of machines in preservation / model collections. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you and your edits are attributed to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to your contributions! Hi I see you registered recently but have not contributed yet. To add info to an article Just click the "Edit Page" button/tab at the top of the page add your text or photos and click the "Preview" button at the bottom of the edit window to see the changes, look OK if not adjust it and try again (But don't worry of its not perfectly formatted we can fix it), fill in the edit summary box e.g added info on xyz, or fix spelling, added model no. etc. Then click the "Save Page" button. And have a look at your addition to the Wiki. All constructive edits are welcome. Just adding a missing model, date or an event all help. We need an examples for every manufactures full model range so please add some of your photos of machines. It does not mater how common or obscure every model can have a page, linked from the manufacturers page. P.S remember that pages need to be linked to for peope to find them, by adding Your page name to relevant pages to give a link like this to test page. Note: - please name the photos with at least the model number & make (Please note File:IMG 1234.jpg is pretty useless to people searching the image library and you photos will not be found or used by other editors or search engines). Thanks in advance. Any questions just ask me (see link above to my talk page) and i'll reply ASAP - : Hi Andy, if you are the same Andy Dingley as at Wikipedia, you will have to ignore the novice editors notes above. The scope of what can be included is broader than at wikipedia in terms of notability is not a requirement for inclusion. If its connected to Tractors, plant, Steam engines, vehicles, steam fairs, classic vehicle shows, engineering history etc it can be included, Any individual vehicle can have an article. Some of your wikipedia content is on here, as after starting scratch writing articles, I decided to use the WP articles were they exist to build on as the company history is only one level and spending time on defining basic terms and histories was not productive to the main content building. But not defining related terms was leaving too many red links in articles or left a lack of explanations for terms for readers. Hope you can contribute some of your engineering expertise to some of the articles, following you (forced) retirement from wikipedia (I've not edited at WP under my user name for months as got bored with some of the 'politics / jobs worths' arguments). We don't (yet) have a vandalism problem here or politics ;) - BulldozerD11 13:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, I'm the same one. You do the maths... 8-) I remember you from the Stothert & Pitt article. :: Not quite sure what I've got to contribute. Lots of engineering history, a bit of stuff that's firmly "tractor" and of late it's mostly steam wagons. Lots of MediaWiki tech knowledge too. I'm sure we'll work something out. Andy Dingley 15:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure sure you will find a few articles to update or create. My template coding's a bit weak but then wikia's implementation of Media wiki had problems originally, its better now they have updated the version used, but occasionally throws a bit of code out side the parse. Template was a mistake trying to copy across (2,000+ pages) but the faults in the core bit I think. Some of the WP templates use HTML code rather than wiki code. Note wikia has new WYSIWYG (not) editor which when introduced would not accept typing [ for links and = for headings directly in (you can turn it off in your Preferences). ::I spent some time trying to create a 'Std' page template to create pages easily for standardised pages for Tractors, steam engines etc but gave up after a bit as the original on Marvel wiki contained very complex nested if statements and auto categorisation. The trial ones were not working very well so I went back to C&P of a std Infobox page, but keep meaning to refine it. There are probably over a 1000 pages to create for individual steam engines that I have photos for, with a similar number of tractors and other vehicles. A lot of smaller Makers are missing, but most of the major steam manufactures have a basic page. I find like on WP I start of going one way and then drift off down a branch route in a different direction. ::A new set of eyes would be useful to spot some of the weakness in the general format / organisation of the site. So a bit of feed back would be appreciated, as there's are only half a dozen active editors here, so i get little feedback other than viewing stats and search engine results. - cheers - BulldozerD11 17:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC)